Persiguiendo a mamà
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando los dos adolescentes del nuevo trió InoShikaCho comienzan a fijarse en las mujeres?


Hola sin duda alguna esta es una idea retorcida y loca, no tanto como otras que he tenido , espero les guste.

Además quise terminar uno de los últimos fics del año con algo diferente a lo que escribo.

Advertencia: Lemon, lime y más :p

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

... .

.

Persiguiendo a mamá

.

.

Inojin y Shikadai se quedaron mudos al ver la cantidad de papeles que debían clasificar, torres y torres de documentos y carpetas llenaban la habitación.

—Chicos no se lo que hicieron pero les agradezco que sean ustedes y no yo —Ino tenía agarrados a ambos chicos del brazo— En fin, que se diviertan debo entrenar —

—Esto es lo peor que me ha pasado —mencionó Inojin mientras tomaba unos documentos y los colocaba en el escritorio.

—Tsk esto es tan problemático —Shikadai imitó a su amigo— Sólo por saltarnos clases, mi padre lo hacía constantemente y se dormía en clase —

—Mi padre no fue a la escuela pero debo seguir los pasos de mi mamá y ser el mejor —

—Pobre de ti —poso una mano en el hombro del rubio— Al menos nuestros padres no le dijeron a la tía Ino —

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, si Ino se enteraba de seguro organizará la Quinta Guerra Ninja. Lo peor no era que sus padres descubrieron que no iban a clases sino que los encontraron en un pub donde había muchas mujeres ofreciendo sus servicios y ellos eran casi unos adultos.

—¿Cuánto falta? —Shikadai se dejó caer sobre la silla, llevaban cinco horas organizando papeles y no veía fin.

—No pensé que la información del trío InoShikaCho fuera demasiada —contestó el rubio.

—Mucho menos que fueran tan desorganizados —tomo otra carpeta— Inojin —se acercó al mencionado con la carpeta en mano.

—¿Misiones prohibidas? —se sentaron en un rincón alejado de la puerta por si alguien entraba— Sólo tiene un papel —

—Misión de seducción —ambos se miraron a los ojos— Es de suma importancia de su asistencia lo mas pronto posible en calidad de urgencia —era lo único que decía el papel.

—¿Quien la hizo? —pregunto el moreno.

—De seguro Shikamaru-san —ambos rieron al momento.

Rompieron la hoja y decidieron tomar un descanso, ambos estaban en la cocina tomando un vaso de agua mientras esperaban que el microondas terminará de calentar la comida.

—Hola chicos —Ino entró con un top de color morado y un short corto de color negro, su cabellos amarrado en una coleta e iba descalza— ¿Que tal van con su tarea? —tomo una botella con agua y una toalla para después sentarse con ambos adolescentes.

—Sin novedad —hablo rápidamente Shikadai haciendo que Ino hiciera una mueca de confusión.

—Ya veo, los veo más tarde —sin ser conciente salió contorneado sensualmente sus caderas y su cabello se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

—¿Por que vamos a buscar mujeres atractivas si aqui está la más hermosa? —menciono el moreno sin quitar la mirada de la puerta.

—Porque es mi mamá —le arrojó un trapo en la cabeza— Más te vale que quites esas ideas de tu mente —se cruzó de brazos.

—Vamos Inojin, piensa si la tia Ino hace misiones de seducción desde la adolescencia ella... —

—No se ha acostado con un sin fin de hombres —apretó los puños.

—Se que has pensado en tu mamá como cualquier hombre —

—Tonterías —alzó los brazos.

—¿No tienes curiosidad de saber que hace en esas misiones? —

—Te escucho —

—¿Ya terminaron? —un pálido hombre entró a la cocina.

—Aun no, no pensé que mi madre fuera tan desorganizada —le dijo un rubio nervioso.

—Al menos eso los mantendrá ocupados —sin más salió de la habitación.

—No creo que el nos de información —respondió el moreno.

—Investiguemos un poco —

Habían pasado semanas sin obtener información por lo que decidieron seguir a la rubia observando cuidadosamente sus movimientos, con quien hablaba y lo que hacía, al ser miembros de Clanes importantes tenían acceso a saber el tipo de misiones que le asignaban a la rubia, con un poco de ayuda de Boruto quien también se interesó y se dedicó a tomar fotos cada que la veía.

—Chicos sólo tengo esto —arrojo fotos en la mesa.

—¡Boruto! —el rubio se puso rojo del enojo que le había producido ver la mayor parte de las fotos del trasero, vientre y pecho de su madre.

—Lo siento Inojin, no lo pude evitar —

—¿Qué tal si fuera tu madre? —le arrojó la cámara.

—No seas tonto, no es tan atractiva —

—Y que me dices de sus... —Shikadai hizo gesto con sus manos para ejemplificar el amplio atractivo delantero de Hinata.

—Oye ¿Qué me dices de la apariencia estilizada de tu madre? —hizo movimientos con sus manos para delinear la figura de la de cuatro coletas.

—Basta, esto me hace pensar que fue mala idea —el rubio se levantó mientras Boruto y Shikadai seguían discutiendo.

o.o.o.o.o.o

—¿Qué pasa tesoro? —Ino habló mientras veía qué su hijo de sentaba a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede en una misión de seducción? —decidió ir al grano, después de todo su padre lo hacía y obtenía lo que quería.

—Inojin, eres guapo, tienes diecisiete y cualquier chica moriría por ti —trato de darle ánimos a su primogénito.

—¿Qué? —levantó su ceja.

—Corazon créeme eres un galán codiciado —hizo un guiño y salió de la habitación.

Estaba con más dudas con las que inicio, el no quería una relación sólo quería saber lo que su madre hacía en misiones especiales.

—Eso es —golpeo su cabeza con la palma de su mano y salió en busca de Shikadai.

...

—Mi padre dijo que sólo a las mejores kunoichis les dan esa misión, eso quiere decir que tia Ino es la mejor —

—Continua —se sentía como una estrella al escuchar que reconocían la labor de su madre.

—No te gustará lo que sigue —respiro hondo— Esas misiones tratan de seducción y asesinato —

—¿Y? —

—Utilizan su cuerpo y encantos para coquetear, principalmente en bares y luego guían a su objetivo a un lugar oscuro y reservado para después atacar —miro como su amigo perdía aun más su color— ¿Estas bien? —

—Mamá se acuesta con hombres —susurro.

—No me lo dijo —mordió su labio,entendía lo que su amigo sentía, el no podría tolerar que su madre lo hiciera con otros hombres pero luego al pensar en las mujeres de los bares que ellos frecuentaba hizo que se le erizará la piel.

—Debemos saber lo que hace —hablo decidido.

—Pero tía Ino no acepta cualquier misión, debe ser un pez grande y con una exagerada suma de dinero —

—Tenemos ahorros que no pudimos gastar esa vez que nos atraparon —

—Nuestra primer visita y se nos arruina —

—¿Entonces? —

—Hagámoslo —se dieron un apretón de manos y empezaron a redactar la solicitud.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Las misiones saturaron la torre Hokage lo que generó retrasos y por ende su solicitud aún no había sido tomada en cuenta.

—Esto es una basura, todo se fue al carajo —Inojin golpeaba la pared para sacar su frustración— Llevamos dos meses persiguiendo a mi madre ¿Sabes lo que significa? —

—Que has soñado con ella —se encogió de hombros el Shikadai.

—¿No me digas que tu? —se acercó apretando los puños.

—Oye tranquilo ¿Qué querías? la hemos seguido por toda Konoha las veinticuatro horas del día, la seguimos al salón se belleza, al spa, las aguas termales, ¡Incluso cuando se baña! —alzo los brazos por la frustración— No quiero ni recordar cuando la vimos en su habitación con tu padre —desvío la mirada sonrojado ante el recuerdo.

—Ni que lo digas —hizo el mismo gesto recordando a su madre en un neglille color rojo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, por un momento tuvo celos de su padre de poder poseerla, negó con su cabeza para despejar su mente.

...

El tiempo siguió pasando y ahora ellos eran mayor de edad, pero eso no les impidió seguir persiguiendo a una rubia, que poseía un cuerpo de tentación, expectativas de varias personas a las que habían preguntado, incluso ellos lo pensaban.

...

—Inojin, Shikadai —una rubia alzó la voz para que bajaran.

El antiguo grupo InoShikaCho había organizado una fiesta para celebrar la mayoría de edad de sus hijos.

—¿Vas a algún lado? —pregunto Inojin al ver que traía su típico atuendo morado y una mochila.

—Tengo que atender una misión, se retraso casi medio año, no tardó —abrazo a ambos muchachos quienes al verla salir se disculparon con sus familiares y salieron corriendo tras la rubia.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunto Inojin mientras saltaba por las ramas.

—Seguir con el plan —hizo una serie de jutsus al igual que su amigo y se transformaron antes de entrar a un pub.

Miraron a su alrededor y caminaron, al no encontrar a la rubia, se mezclaron entre la multitud y comenzaron a pedir tragos, todas las féminas que los veían trataban de seducirlos, pero una en especial se les había metido en la mente y no se dendrían hasta sacarla.

—Esto es problemático —hablo un hombre de tez clara, cabello rojo y ojos color azul.

—Se ha de estar arreglando —murmuró un hombre de cabello negro largo sujetado en una coleta, ojos color negro y tez pálida.

—Te pareces a tu padre —se burlo al ver a su amigo.

—A mi madre le gusta, tu te pareces a Gaara —golpeó el hombro del chico para qué levantara la vista.

Ambos tragaron en seco al ver una despampanante rubia en un vestido entallado color dorado, las luces hacían que el atuendo brillará aún más, le llegaba a media pierna, traía unas zapatillas del mismo color y haciendola lucir estilizada, tenía sujetados algunos mechones de cabello dándole una apariencia juvenil, su maquillaje no era exagerado, llevaba en los labios un color de rojo intenso.

«Esto fue muy fácil» se dijo a si misma al ver a su objetivo con la mirada clavada en ella.

Camino hacia la barra a una distancia considerada y pidió un trago.

—¿Ahora que hacemos? —

—Shikadai tus neuronas hacen que tu juicio se nuble, debemos esperar que ella se acerque —dijo sin quitar la mirada de su madre y levantar la copa a la par que ella para brindar— Vamos —caminaron en dirección a la chica quien estaba recargada en la barra con las piernas cruzadas.

—Hola chicos —hablo al mirar que se acercaban.

—¿No crees que este no es un lugar adecuado para una hermosa muñeca? —Inojin acarició la pálida pierna expuesta ante él. Se acercó y murmuró al oído de la mujer— ¿Donde esta tu aparador? —sonrió al ver como se le erizaba la piel.

—Lo deje para salir a divertirme —se sentía extraña había lidiado con tipos peores con un libido mucho más alto pero si quería que su plan terminará debía continuar— ¿Quieren jugar conmigo? —se levantó colocándose entre los dos muchachos— ¿Qué me dices tú? —enredo sus dedos tomando un mechón de color rojo para jugar.

—Vamos —la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

—Veo que estás muy emocionado —con su mano tocó el bulto en sus pantalones que se endurecia cada vez más.

La chica camino entre la multitud hasta llegar a las habitaciones que tenía el pub, miro seductora a los jóvenes y se metió.

—¿Seguiremos con esto? —sus manos le temblaban.

—Es tu mamá, tu decides —trago en seco, sólo tenían tres opciones entrar a la habitación y enfrentarse con la rubia para no morir, rogar que satisfaciera sus necesidades o dejar que el dinero se esfumara.

—¿Listo? —en ocasiones los genes y personalidad de su madre se apoderaba de él, pensó en todo el dinero que les hubiera servido para gozar de los encantos de las mujeres por un mes y ahora su primer encuentro seria con su madre.

Tenían preparado un kunai en caso de que la rubia hubiera preparado una trama, Inojin entro primero y soltó el arma al instante cuando sintió un fuerte golpe, Shikadai quedó atónito al ver la escena.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —Ino se había abalanzado sobre él mientras lamía de la base del cuello al lóbulo.

—Hmp —su garganta se había cerrado no pudo articular palabras su madre lo estaba desnudando y cuando terminó lo arrojó a la cama, Ino se posicionó sobre el con las piernas a los lados de su cadera acarició con sus dedos todo el torso del chico y después con su lengua siguió el camino que sus manos trazaron, al llegar a su mandíbula jalo su cabello y lo beso, sonrió al sentir que el joven no se movía, sin dejar de besar su boca tomo las manos de él que estaban aferradas a la sabana y las guió a sus caderas; después de varios segundos Inojin comenzó a viajar por el cuerpo de su madre desde la espalda hasta las nalgas donde las apreto para después escabullirse debajo del vestido y rozar las bragas.

—No dejemos a tu amigo sin diversión —le susurro al oído para después levantarse y dirigirse al pelirrojo quien los miraba desde la puerta. Al igual que hizo con Inojin despojo de sus ropas y lo azotó contra la pared pegando su cuerpo y besandolo.

Gimio al sentir el cuerpo del moreno detrás de ella sujetándola por la cintura y azotandola contra su erereccion, deslizó tranquilamente el cierre que sujetaba el vestido y al dejarlo caer acarició la espalda desnuda llegando hasta las bragas que rompio. Al tenerla expuesta comenzó a besarla desde la nuca hasta la cadera.

Ella por su parte mantenía una batalla con en la cavidad del pelirrojo y con sus manos viajaba desde la punta hasta la base de su miembro.

—Hazlo ya —se giro para encarar al moreno quien acariciaba su intimidad, la miro a los ojos e introdujo dos de sus dedos, sus movimientos eran cortos y rápidos, el chico detrás de ella acariciaba sus pechos y su espalda colocando su erección en la espalda baja.

Ino logro zafarse de su agarre y se tumbó en la cama, el moreno abrio sus piernas y la penetro de una sola estocada. Lo hacía tan rápido como su cuerpo lo pedía, su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de pequeñas gotas salinas, gimio cuando su cuerpo se tenzo y se dejó caer en la cama.

Al verlo la rubia lo beso para después atraer al pelirrojo se colocó en cuatro puntos y espero a ser penetrada, esta vez fue despacio, el chico entraba y salía al sentirlo cmon timidez ella comenzó a mover su cadera para aumentar la velocidad, una vez el chico se relajo la sujeto por la cadera y al igual que su compañero aumentaba la velocidad, ambos cuerpos se tensaron y dejaron caer en la cama, mientras la rubia normalizaba su respiración los dos hombres acariciaban su cuerpo.

Ambos muchachos estaban tumbados en la cama contemplando como la rubia se dirigía al baño donde el agua comenzó a caer.

—No se si estar enojada o feliz —miro a ambos mientras se ponía su atuendo ninja— ¿Saben lo riesgozo que hubiera sido si no supiera que eran ustedes? —

—¿De que hablas? —ambos tragarom en seco.

—Por favor Inojin ¿crees que no me enteré que estuvieron siguiéndome por meses? —se sujeto su cabello en una coleta— Dense prisa que deben estar en una fiesta —tomo su mochila y les dió una última mirada antes de salir— Espero que su primera vez fuera lo que esperaron —el jutsu de transformación terminó les guiño un ojo y cerro la puerta.

—¿Crees que estamos en problemas? —miro al moreno.

—No creo —se rasco la nuca

—Pense que con esto la sacaría de mi mente pero... —

—Lo se, se metió más —ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama— Podemos ahorrar y seguir con esto, después de todo es una kunoichi de élite.

—Tu tendrás que ahorrar, yo la tengo en mi casa —se levantó y vistio burlándose de la mueca de desagrado de su amigo.

Cuando iniciaron su investigación reconocieron las cualidades de una kunoichi y los encantos de una mujer, sin duda perseguir a su madre había sido una ardua misión y que se concluyó con éxito.

Pero era el comienzo de más.

_

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Gracias por leer, en realidad no recuerdo cómo surgió esta idea pero me encantó xD

¿A ustedes que les pareció?

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


End file.
